Taking The Chance
by believesvueo
Summary: This is a Carter/Allison story. I had written this maybe a month or so before Nathan died on the show. Hoepfully, you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking A Chance by Marbs**

_Author's Note: I wrote this story maybe a year ago before Nathan died in the series. I know it's a bit late but I still want to post it._

It's been over six months since Allison Blake and Jack Carter had anything personal to talk about. Ever since Carter found out that Allison had lied to him about the town's dreams sharing incident, Carter has been a little distant and have not fully forgiven Allison for lying to him. In truth, Carter understood her reason for lying to him but what he couldn't take was that Allison didn't trust him enough to tell him her reason but instead trusted Nathan. Since then, any encounter they have had, had been nothing but professional.

Truth be told, Allison misses Carter. She missed their daily banter and flirting. She misses seeing Carter giddiness whenever he's working with her on some incident in town. She misses his laugh and his sense of humor.

I guess she has herself to blame for that. She told him that things would be different from now on since she is now the head of Global Dynamics. She also has been so occupied with what is going on with Kevin. His sudden development scares her and Nathan is the only one who can understand what is going on with Kevin.

When the whole town was celebrating Carter's one year anniversary as a sheriff in Eureka, she lied to Nathan that she didn't even know that Carter had been in Eureka for a year. The day of his anniversary, she was gonna ask Carter to dinner to make up for lying to him but when she heard that little conversation between Callie and Carter about a date, she had chickened out and instead, went out with Nathan and Kevin.

Allison knows that Nathan is the perfect guy for her. They have so much in common and intellectually, they are on the same level. She thought that rekindling a relationship with Nathan would help her forget this "thing" with Carter. Carter, after all, is now dating Callie. But last night, when Nathan wanted to stay the night, she just couldn't bring herself to sleep with Nathan. She tried but she told Nathan to go home. Nathan wasn't very happy but she knew it would have been a mistake if she had slept with Nathan. And she knew that if she slept with Nathan, her chances with Carter are out the window.

They needed to talk and clear the air. They couldn't go on like this, as if they are strangers. She decided to make the first move and call him.

But before she could dial his number, Nathan was in her office not looking very happy.

"Nathan, what can I do for you?"

"Apparently, last night, nothing."

"Come on Nathan, let's be grown up about his. I'm sorry about last night. It just didn't feel right."

"Well, how about we try it again tonight?

"No Nathan, I don't think this is going to work. I don't think we are going to work."

"It's him isn't?"

"Him? Who is him?"

"Carter."

"Nathan, this has nothing to do with Carter. I just think that our time has past. So I'm sorry if I led you believe that we could have a second chance."

"Keep lying to yourself Allison. I know the real reason and you know it too."

"Look Nathan, I've got phone calls to make. So if there's nothing else you need from me, I need to get back to work."

"As bruised as my ego is Allison, good luck. I hope that he makes you happy."

"Thanks Nathan."

Allison thought about what Nathan said. Carter does make her happy. He makes her laugh. And Kevin responds to him. Carter is a good person. He's good father and he cares about what is right. He can be infuriating but she admires his principles. She admires the man that he stands for.

Allison knows that she needs to make the move if she and Carter are to talk again like before or even regain the friendship they have.

"Carter, it's Allison."

"Oh hey Allison, is there an emergency at GD?"

"No Carter, everything is fine here."

"So, why are you calling then Allison?

Carter's tone sounded harsh and Allison has second thoughts about going through with her plan.

"Actually, Carter, ah , I was wondering, are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner tonight? Are you ok Allison? What's going on?"

"I just think that we need to talk, you know. Catch up on some things. So can you meet me at my house, say around 7?"

"Yeah, well, unless something happens, I guess I will see you tonight at 7."

"Yeah, I will see you at 7. Bye, Carter."

"Bye Allison."

After hanging up the phone, she finally let out a big sigh of relief. She didn't know how long she was holding her breath when she was talking to Carter but she has never been this nervous before. She'll have to stop by the market on her way home today to get some beer for Carter and by some steak and vegetables.

The day went by quickly. She's leaving the office early and had asked Nathan to take over. She has to pick up Kevin and then go to the market. Kevin likes Carter a lot and can always make Kevin laugh which she misses seeing. She can still remember when Carter brought Kevin to GD to solve the math formula equation. She didn't believe Carter at first that Kevin had spoken to him because he was practically a stranger to the town but when she saw them together at the office, she was surprised by the instant bond between them. She wishes that Kevin and Carter had spent more time together but she knew that Carter had backed off when she saw Nathan spending so much time at her house and with Kevin. She can only hope that things will change.

She drove to Kevin's school to pick him up. When she got there, Kevin was already waiting for her.

Kevin opened the door and hopped in the car.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school today?"

"School was fine. Oh, I had lunch with Zoe and her friends today."

"Really? Do you have lunch with her often?

"She has lunch with me when she sees me in the cafeteria. I like her Mom. She's really nice. And I like her Dad too."

"Speaking of Zoe's Dad, he's coming over to the house tonight, is that ok with you?"

"Really, Mom he's coming tonight?"

"Yeah, he is. That is why we need to stop by the market tonight so we can get some food for tonight."

"He likes steaks. That's what you should cook for him tonight Mom."

Allison could only laugh at this. Her son is very observant. She's glad to hear that Zoe makes time for Kevin. She reminded herself to tell Carter to say thank you to Zoe.

It was already 5:30 when they got home. Kevin went straight to his room, while she prepares dinner. She made salad. After making the salad, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower, she changed into casual clothes. After that, she then put the steak in the oven.

She looked at the clock and heard the door bell. Before she could get to the door, she heard Kevin come running down the stairs and yelling.

"I got it Mom. Let me open the door."

"Alright, sweetie."

Kevin opens the door.

Carter is wearing a blue polo long sleeves and jeans. The blue shirt really looks good on him. She always thought he looked sexy even in his Sheriff uniform.

"Hey there buddy. I got something for you."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well, I got you a baseball glove and a ball. We can play catch sometime. Or better yet, if your Mom will allow me to, we can go to a ballgame."

Kevin beaming with happiness looks at his Mom.

"Mom, can I go with Sheriff Carter to a ball game? Please Mom."

"Yes, you can sweetheart." Allison said laughing.

"Cool. Can Zoe come to Sheriff?"

"Yeah, we'll bring Zoe along. She loves baseball."

"I wasn't sure what to bring, so I brought wine."

"You didn't have to bring anything Carter. But thank you anyway. I did get you your beer."

"Nice."

"Shall we go and eat dinner now? Kevin, why don't you put your glove and the ball in your room first and then after dinner, you can play with them?"

During dinner, Carter talked to Kevin about school, sports and things he liked to do. Allison just sat and watched them interact. She liked that Carter was talking to Kevin about things that normal boys his age talk about. She was surprised about some of the things that Kevin said. She didn't know that he liked to watch basketball and that his favorite player is LeBron James. She just marveled at how happy Kevin looked when he's talking to Carter.

"I'm done eating Mom. Can I go to my room and play?"

"Yes sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs, brush your teeth, change to your pajamas and when you're done with your homework, you can play, ok? I will check in with you to check your homework later."

"We don't have any homework today Mom. So I will just go to my room and play. Then I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Sheriff Carter. And thank you for the glove and ball."

"You're welcome buddy. Goodnight."

"You have a great kid Allison. He's growing so fast."

"I know. Your kid is great too, Carter. I can't believe she's 16. So is she dating now?"

"Well she was dating her lab partner but they broke up. She said, he was getting too serious for her. So they are just friends now. She's busy trying to get Jo a date."

"Zoe is a very smart girl. She's mature for her age."

"She is. But we've gotten a lot closer this year. And things are going well."

"Why don't we go to the living room Carter? We can talk there."

They both walked to the living room and sat down. Carter took his glass of beer with him and Allison took her wine.

"Dinner was great Allison."

"Thanks Carter."

"So what did you want to talk about Allison?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we talked I just thought you know."

"Didn't I see you yesterday? You know, there was that incident at GD."

"You know what I mean Carter. I mean, the only things we talk about these days are all about business."

"Well, it was you that said things couldn't be how they were before Allison."

"I know. What happened to us?"

"Well, two things: Stark and you became the head of GD."

"Nathan and I, we're over."

"Really? You could have fooled me. Look Allison, I'm ok with it. I got the message. Stark is this intelligent man who has a PhD at MIT, a Nobel Prize winner and I'm reminded everyday I am just the sheriff. And that you are my boss."

"Carter. You don't mean that."

"Allison, I get it. I really do. Being the head of GD entails a lot of responsibilities and power. So you can't be seen goofing around with the town's sheriff because you need to be taken seriously."

"Look, Carter I'm sorry if I made you feel less of a person. I never intended to do that."

"It's ok Allison. I know where my place is."

"Carter, I miss what we have. I miss us. I miss the thing that we have."

"Allison, remember what you said before "we don't have a thing." He chuckled.

"I was wrong Carter. We do have a thing."

"Wow. Why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"These last 6 months have been hell Carter. I thought I was doing the right thing by giving Nathan and I a chance but I realized that I ran to him because he was a safe choice. And I was running away from because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Allison?"

"I'm afraid that I will screw things up with you Carter. I'm afraid that you will see the real me and I may not live up to the image that you have of me."

"Allison, you screw things up? If anybody is going to screw up, it would be me. I was telling the truth when I said that you're 10 times more beautiful and smarter than any woman I have ever met. So what about you and Nathan?"

"I ended things with him Carter. Last night, he wanted to stay the night and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could see was your face. It just didn't feel right. It is really over. What about you and Callie?"

"Callie and I? Well, I don't quite know. We go out. That's about it.

"Carter, you know that she likes you right? I mean, she likes you a lot."

"She does. I don't know. I guess."

"You guess? The whole town knows."

"Oh Carter, sometimes you can be so dense."

"Look who is dense? You knew that I liked you a lot right Allison?"

"Liked? Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

"It all depends Miss Blake. Are you gonna be the Allison I met when I first came to town? Or Allison, the head of Global Dynamics?"

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee tomorrow morning?"

"I'm liking this Allison."

"I'm glad."

"Listen, it's getting late. I better get going. So you and Stark, no chance right?"

"Yes, Carter. Nathan and I are over. I have this Sheriff that I just can't seem to shake off."

"Well, this Sheriff likes the sound of that."

Carter leans in and looks into Allison's eyes to ask for permission. When he saw her eyes, he kisses her on the lips. It was light at first and then deepens it. They both break for air.

"That was nice Carter."

"Yeah, it was Allison. I better go or else I would never leave here tonight. Goodnight Allison."

After Carter left, she went to Kevin's room to check on him and to kiss him goodnight.

She then went to her room and got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking The Chance Part 2 by Marbs

Jack Carter has always been a gentleman. He prides himself on being honest and always playing a fair game. He would never take anything that didn't belong to him. And he would also never cheat.

He's also not very good at breaking hearts. He respected women. Although things did not work out between him and his ex-wife, he never took his wedding ring off until the divorce was final. And even though he was away from home a lot, he never once was tempted to cheat on his wife even when there have been many occasions when he could have. But he was committed to his wife and to his daughter Zoe.

When he got home last night after having dinner with Allison, he thought about the kiss and what they talked about. He couldn't stop pacing the room. He felt guilty about being happy. He needed to talk to Callie as soon as he gets a chance. He can't start anything with Allison unless he clears the air with Callie.

He couldn't believe that Allison felt the same way about him. They had spent the whole year dancing around each other and then Nathan came into the picture and everything that he had hoped for just flew out the window. He surrendered. He raised the white flag and started to move on with his life. Callie was a nice woman. She was easy to talk to and they had a lot in common. But he couldn't deny that every inch of his mind and body ached for Allison. He had finally come to terms that what they have is just a professional relationship.

The last six months had been unbearable for them. They no longer had friendship. A combination of her lying to him and then taking Nathan back into her life, were just too much to overlook. He stayed as far away from Allison as he could and only came when she would ask him to come to solve a problem at GD.

But the wall he had built to protect himself from Allison came crumbling down the moment she called him and invited him to dinner. She apologized and was honest about her feelings. She wanted him. He still can't believe that Allison had ended things with Nathan and chose him over the smartest man in Eureka. And they kissed. It was a nice kiss. And when he felt Allison's lips on him, he knew she was telling the truth. And this was no game.

He woke up at the sound of SARAH's voice. She was telling him that it was time to get up. His body and his head told him he did not get enough sleep. He reluctantly got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Zoe already up and ready for school.

"Dad, are you okay? You look awful."

"Thanks sweetheart. That's just what I want to hear when I wake up in the morning."

"I was just kidding Dad. What's wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I'm sorry Zoe. Did you have your breakfast yet?"

"I have Dad."

"Let me just drink some coffee and eat some bagels. Then I will take you to school."

"It's okay Dad. Take your time. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Zoe. Maybe, later."

"Okay Dad."

Zoe shook her head, wondering what is going on with her father. She continued to observe her Dad's mood but didn't bother to ask again.

After dropping off Zoe at school, Carter headed to Sheriff's office to find the town's Deputy Jo Lupo already at her desk.

Jo looked up as soon as Carter walked in. He didn't look too happy. He's never looked this unhappy before. She wasn't quite sure how to greet Carter.

"Carter, did you forget to set your alarm or something? You're late."

"Oh hey Jo. I don't have an alarm remember? I have SARAH. And I'm sorry I'm late alright? Anything interesting this morning?"

"Well, Callie called and also Allison. They said they tried your phone but you didn't pick up. What's going on with you?"

"Did Allison say if it's about GD? Has there been any incident there?"

"No. She didn't say much. Are you and Allison still not on a personal speaking term?"

"What? Jo., ah…Can you cover for me? I'm gonna go talk to Callie. If it's an emergency call me or just send me a 911 message alright?"

"Okay."

Before Jo could say anything more, he was already out the door.

While driving to see Callie, Carter thought about the different scenarios in his head. He couldn't possibly break up with Callie early in the morning; that would just be too cruel. But he can't keep her hanging, and avoiding the inevitable, either.

As soon as he parked his jeep, Callie spotted Jack Carter. She was beaming as she saw his jeep come around the corner and parked in front of her shop.

She almost ran to the door to greet him. She missed him last night. She knows that they have yet to take their relationship to the next level and that's what she wanted to talk to Jack about. She was going to ask him to go on a vacation in Hawaii, just the two of them.

"Hi Jack." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and caught Jack by surprised.

"Oh hey, Callie. I'm sorry I didn't pick up this morning. I was driving Zoe to school and we were having a father and daughter discussion." He hated lying to Callie.

"That's alright Jack. So how are you?'

"I'm fine."

"Really? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night? Is everything okay with you and Zoe?"

"Oh, we're fine. Listen Callie, I was wondering if you would like to get together later tonight? Come over for dinner?"

Callie's eyes lit up at Jack's dinner invitation.

"How about you come over to my house? I'll cook us dinner."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm the one that invited you."

"It's fine Jack. I'll see you around 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Callie. I have to go. It's Jo."

"Hey Jo. What's going on? At GD? Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"I'm sorry Callie. I really have to go."

"Okay. Be careful Jack."

Carter smiled back and his heart just broke seeing the hopeful look in Callie's eyes.

By the time Carter got to GD, he saw Jo talking to both Stark and Allison about the case, he assumed.

As soon as Carter arrived, Allison looked up and smiled at him. But that smile soon disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. Carter didn't smile at her and he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Nathan on the other hand, was irritated at the sight of his main rival Jack carter. He still can't get over the fact that Allison had chosen Carter over him.

"Well, if it isn't the town's Genius Sheriff Carter. I'm so glad you could join us Carter? Did you have somewhere else to go? Did that little brain of yours get lost on the way to GD?"

The snarky remark irritated Allison, she looked at Carter and then Nathan.

"Nathan this is not the place. Keep in mind Nathan that I am the head of GD and that means you work for me. Anymore snarky remarks out of your mouth and you will certainly find yourself out of work."

Nathan was not a man to get intimidated by anybody but when he looked at Allison, he knew she was serious. But being a proud man that he is, he dismissed her threat.

"I don't have time for this. Deputy Lupo, why don't you fill in Carter about the situation? I'm going back to my office and actually, do some work. Allison, maybe you need to do the same?"

"Nathan, I don't need to tell you twice."

Both Allison and Jo found it odd that Carter didn't say a word the whole time. He just stood there and listened.

Jo looked at both Allison and Carter. Neither of them were saying anything. She suddenly felt like the third wheel. There's definitely something going on here.

"Jo, do you mind if I talk to Carter for a few minutes?"

"No, Allison. Carter, I'll meet you in Section 2. I think I can handle this."

"Thanks Jo."

Allison motioned for Carter to follow her to her office.

Allison closed the door so they could get some privacy. She then walked over to Carter and touched his arm.

Carter then took her hand and held it.

"I'm sorry Allison."

"What's going on Carter? What are you sorry about? Have you…?"

"No, Allison I'm not sorry about last night. I'm sorry about how I seemed so disinterested and I didn't mean to worry you."

"I am worried. Carter, talk to me. Or would rather that we talk later? Dinner at my place? Or maybe your place?"

"I can't Allison. Callie…"

"Oh…" Allison felt like her world just came crushing down. This is what Carter must have felt when she broke his heart. She could feel her eyes start to well up with tears. She took a deep breath and fought off the tears from coming down.

"Allison, is not what you think. Ah…I need to talk to Callie about us."

He walked closer to her to reassure her that he's not breaking up with her or that he has changed his mind about them. He took her hand again and gave her a sweet smile. He then kissed her softly on the cheek and them held her face with both his hands and looked her in the eyes and said "I want us to start this relationship on a clean slate. You did your part with Stark, now I have to do my part with Callie. I'll call you tonight after, okay. Now, I gotta go and meet Jo before she kills me."

As soon as Carter left her office, Allison collapsed in her chair. She wasn't sure how long she was holding her breath when Carter said Callie's name. Although Carter assured her that, not in words, that he loves her, she can't help but feel uneasy and insecure about Carter. She never realized how much her feelings for Carter have grown until last night. Carter was everything she had hoped for. She sighed heavily and knew this was going to be a very long day……...


	3. Chapter 3

Taking The Chance Part 3 by Marbs

It was just a little after seven o'clock and Allison was still in her office at GD. The light in her office was dimmed and she was sitting there all by herself. Kevin was staying over at a friend's house and she didn't want to go home alone in an empty house knowing that all her thoughts would just drift back to one person: Jack Carter. Since Carter told her that he would be having dinner at Callie's tonight and even though Carter reassured her it was because he needed to talk to Callie, it didn't help ease her insecurity.

She heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. It was Nathan, the last person she wanted to see.

"Allison, what are you doing here all by yourself in the dark? What, no date with the Sheriff?"

"Nathan, I have no time for these games. Could you just leave?"

"I'm sorry Allison. I mean, I don't know why you are even wasting your time on Carter."

"Wasting my time on Carter? How dare you Nathan? Just because he doesn't have a Nobel Peace Prize, or an IQ as high as yours or he doesn't make as much money as you do, Carter is a waste of time? Who the hell gives you the right to judge him? Carter is smarter than you and I put together, Nathan. How many times has he saved our asses and this town? As scientists we often overlook and over analyze things but Carter, he is the best at he does and he keeps all of us here in Eureka safe. He always does what is morally right. He takes pride in his job. And he doesn't do his job so he would be given recognition but he does it because it is what he's sworn to do. So if you don't have anything nice to say about Carter, I suggest you don't say anything about him at all."

Nathan Stark just stood there and couldn't think of anything to say to Allison. The whole time that he and Allison were married, he had never seen her defend anybody with so much passion the way she just defended Carter.

Allison got up to pick up her purse. She is just so angry at the moment and if Nathan said another word against Carter, she doesn't know if she could control her anger. She needed to get away from Nathan before she slaps him.

"Nathan, do you mind leaving my office so I can lock up?"

"Allison…Ah…"

"Nathan, please, just go!" She said almost shouting.

"One more thing, just so that you know, if it weren't for Kevin, I would never have been with you. I wasn't with you because I was in love with you. I was with you because I saw that you were helping Kevin. And that was my mistake. I'm with Carter for no other reason except that I'm in love with him."

Allison left Nathan standing there in shock. She never meant for things to come out so harsh but she just couldn't stop herself once she started. She didn't want to take out her frustration on Nathan but he asked for it and he truly did deserve every word. She also knew that if she is to prove to Carter that this is for real, then there's got to be no doubt on her part that she is 100% sure that this is what she wants. She will not put Carter through that again.

Allison decided to stop by Café Diem before heading home. Maybe some food will do her some good tonight.

_Callie's Place_

Jack arrived at Callie nervous. He though about bringing flowers but decided against it knowing that the reason for dinner tonight was to break up with her. But he is also aware that Callie's reason for inviting him tonight was different from what he was planning. He felt so torn .He also felt like a jerk. He decided to bring a bottle of wine so that he didn't look like a fool coming to her house empty handed.

Over dinner, they made some small talk. Well, it was more like Callie did all the talking and Jack just listened. It took everything in his power to try to be present and listen and enjoy dinner when he knew what he was about to do to Callie, who is so sweet and nice.

After dinner, Callie signaled for them to sit on the sofa in the living room. With a wine in hand, they both sat down. Callie couldn't help but notice that throughout the entire time at dinner, Jack seemed distracted, like his mind was somewhere else. She could tell that even when he's smiling, there's sadness behind his eyes. She really wants this night to be special but her heart was telling her something else. If Jack is to say something to her, she's hoping that he starts soon because she cannot take this waiting any longer.

When it seems that Jack was finding it hard to find the words, Callie interrupted him.

"Jack, what's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing because you have been quiet during dinner and that is not like you."

"Was I? I guess so huh. Callie, I know you're going to think that I'm a jerk for doing this but God, this is hard."

"Are you breaking up with me Jack?"

Jack remained quiet for a few moments.

"I guess your inability to answer my question means that you are breaking up with me. Jack, I know you're a good guy so at least say something just so I know that I wasn't mistaken about you. You at least owe me an explanation."

"Callie, you have every right to slap me right now but I'm not very good at this."

"Not very good at breaking hearts? I know you're one of the nice guys Jack. And I also know that your heart belongs to Allison Blake. I knew it from the very start. But I wanted to take a chance. It's okay Jack. So how about we call this a night?"

"Callie, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I am too. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Callie."

Carter waited in his car and watched Callie turn off the light in her room. He wasn't ready to go home yet. He knew Zoe would be asking him questions once he got home, and those questions he wasn't ready to answer. He needed time to think. He thought about Allison and truth be told, a relationship with her scares him to death. He wasn't lying when he told her she was ten times smarter and more beautiful than any woman he's very known. She's so damn smart, he thought.

He promised to call her once he was done talking to Callie.

_Café Diem_

When Allison arrived at café Diem, she spotted Zoe hanging out with her boyfriend, Lucas.

She waved at Zoe and Zoe motioned for her to join them. Allison smiled and shook her head. She pointed to her seat to tell her that she would just be sitting at the bar.

Allison ordered her usual and asked Vincent to make her a special drink.

After a few minutes, Zoe joined her.

"Hey Zoe, where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he said he needs to hit the sack early because he's going to some family outing tomorrow.."

"You're not going with them?"

"God, no. His parents idea of family outing is not my cup of tea. Thank God, he didn't ask me. I think he learned after I went with them the first and last time. I complained non-stop."

"That will do it. So how are have you been Zoe?"

"Everything is good. So if you're here at Café Diem, where's my Dad?"

He's having dinner with Callie."

"Really? Huh… I thought Jo said… I'm really confused."

"What did Jo say?"

"Jo said that she heard that you and Dr. Stark broke up, so I kind of figured that maybe my Dad finally manned up and asked you out."

"Well…Zoe, should I even be discussing this with you? Your Dad is going to kill me."

"I tell you what, Allie. Can I call you that? We won't tell him. He's no fun. He still thinks I'm like 12. C'mon, what's going on?"

Talking to Zoe made Allison laugh and she forgot about what happened with Nathan earlier and eased her worries about Carter and their relationship.

"Alright. As long as you promise me that you won't tell him I told you. Zoe, I also wanted to say "Thanks" for taking care of Kevin at school. I really, really appreciate that."

"You're welcome Allie. You're stalling…"

"Oh… Darn. Well, let's just say that hopefully after tonight, your dad and I will officially be a couple."

"Oh… So he's with Callie cuz…"

"Yeah, so it's a bit of a bittersweet night. Callie is really nice and I know you know how your Dad is…"

Just then Allison felt her phone vibrate.

"Excuse me, let me get this. Oh, speaking of…It's your Dad."

"Hey. Yeah, I'm here at Café Diem."

"You're at Café Diem? Wait for me there."

"Carter, Zoe is with me."

"Ah, she is huh. I'll see both soon."

"Carter, did you want me order you any drinks?"

"What are you having?"

"I don't know. Vincent made it for me and it's really good."

"It's not a girly drink is it? I mean, you know, being the sheriff and all, I have a rep to protect." Carter joked.

"Haha. What rep?"

"Just get me the same drink then. And btw, tell my daughter, she better be having a milkshake."

"She is Carter. She's right you know, you're a pain. Just kidding, no she didn't say that." Allison felt even much better after hearing Carter's voice.

When Carter walked in on Café Diem, he couldn't hide the happiness he felt. Over in the corner booth, sitting were the two women he loves, laughing. The heaviness he felt all evening with Callie all disappeared. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. He walked over to them with that famous Carter grin. Before sitting next to Allison, he kissed his daughter on top of her head, which his daughter hates when done in public. He then sat next to Allison, lacing his fingers to hers.

"You okay Carter?"

"I'm perfect. Everything is perfect."


End file.
